Ultimate Lawl Brawl/I.M. Meen
IM Meen (IM MEEN) * Entrance: Meen simply teleports onscreen. * Aesthetic Changes: Meen has no notable differences, save for how he's rendered in a cell-shaded model. He's still crossing his arms like he always has been in Lawl, though. * Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qc-1d2PguwM Normal Attacks Standing & Launcher * Light: Scratches. * Medium: Jumps forward. * Heavy: Charges forwards while flying. * Launcher: Slams his book forwards. Aerial * Light: Reaches his hand out. * Medium: Kicks. * Heavy: Twirls around in midair. Crouching * Light: Kicks. * Medium: Scratches. * Heavy: Headbutts. Special Moves * Meen Magic: Meen shoots orbs of magic at his opponent. You can charge it to shoot farther. * Meen Speen: Meen twirls in a circle, pulling the opponent into the spinning if he/she dares to come close. * Elek-port: Meen simply teleports behind the opponent and scratches down his/her back. * Boom-port: Meen teleports behind his opponent in a poof of magic, damaging him/her. * Magical Dancing: Meen dances around. Eventually, Meen jumps onto the opponent and lands on his/her back. Super Moves Level 1 - Gnorris Meen summons Gnorris. Gnorris sighs as he teleports around the stage, either punching the opponent or shooting Crystal Orbs at him/her. Level 2 - Mind Data Copy Meen reads the opponent's mind, gathering his/her "data" and creating a nearly perfect copy of the opponent. The copy has the same stats and moves as the opponent and it mimics the opponent's attacks and movements. Lawl Ender - Magical Labyrinth Meen grins insanely and throws his book at the opponent. Once it touches them, he/she'll be trapped in it. Meen then picks up the book and enters it, before unleashing a barrage of scratches and magic blasts at the wounded opponent. He eventually finishes the opponent off by kicking him/her down, knocking the opponent unconscious and leaving him/her trapped in the Labyrinth for eternity. Victory Pose IM Meen laughs evilly before teleporting away. Vs. Intro Quotes * (vs. kings) - "My magic cuts to bone! And with clever use of it, I shall see you dethrone!" * (vs. children) - "IM MEEN WILL PUT YOU ASLEEP, GOODY-GOODY!" (if he's against a kid who reads/writes books a lot, such as Madotsuki and Dipper, "goody-goody" is replaced with "bookworm") * (vs. monsters) - "AH F*CK! IM MEEN WILL NOT LOSE THIS FIGHT AGAINST AN UGLY SH*T!!!" * (vs. gamers) - "Video games? Goody-goodies that escape are way more annoying!" * (vs. wizards) - "But I am the most powerful magician in the world!" Victory Quotes * (vs. kings) - "An army of men, following orders... a group of goody-goodies won't conquer you borders!" * (vs. children) - "Time for bed, you stupid bookworm! And there is in no way more time to squirm!" * (vs. monsters) - "My my, what big teeth you have! Too bad they'll be ripped out, so I'll have the final laugh!" * (vs. demons) - "I hope Satan doesn't bring me into the pits of hell..." * (vs. wizards) - "Nice try; but not even your magic could defeat the most powerful magician in the world!" Trivia * Despite Meen being a hero in the original Smash Bros. Lawl's SSE, he's treated as a villain by characters from other Lawl series, who are obviously not aware of his actually good personality (even though he's a pedo at some points, somewhat of a creep, and slightly rude towards certain people). * His Vs. Intro quote against kings is basically the same as his rival cutscene quote against the King. * His Vs. Intro quote against gamers is based on his victory quote against AVGN in Chincherrinas' Smash Bros. Lawl. * His Vs. Intro quote against wizards is based on a quote from the actual IM MEEN game (YOU DON'T SAY?). * His Victory Quote against kings is based on his victory quote against Leonidas in Chincherrinas' Smash Bros. Lawl. * The first part of his Victory Quote against monsters is obviously based on a quote from the fairy tale, Little Red Riding Hood. Category:Ultimate Lawl Brawl